What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley?
by omgitsSuzy
Summary: Hermione finds out she's a Malfoy, but she's in love with one of the Weasley boys? Which one is it? What does she do? What will the Malfoy's say once they hear she was once a one Miss Granger? Who knows? Also going to be posted on other account (Wishing Dark Thoughts) but title rearranged. omgitsSuzy
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley?**

"Oh God no! No! I refuse to believe it's true! I refuse, I refuse! Ginny it can't be true; I've been feeling like this whenever I come to the Burrow and from third year to fifth year. Whatever it is it cannot relate to me liking one of your brother!"

Said Hermione with a huff.

Ginny sighed, getting Hermione to believe that she liked one of her brothers; more specifically one of the twins was impossible. Ginny had just about quite enough.

" Mione, it is possible that you like one of the twins. You're just acting like this because you aren't feeling yourself. When you're feeling better you'll realize that you really do love one of my prankster brothers."

"Gin, you are demented, I will never like Fred or George!"

She said with a slight, but noticeable blush rising to her cheeks. Hermione, noticing a small temperature change in the room started to open the windows. Ginny noticing ran up to her.

"Ha! Now I know you like one of my brothers, cause you blushed when you said one of their names. What can you prove to me now that you have just gone against yourself with your emotions."

"Gin you're imagining things now, do you feel okay? I don't want your mom to get upset because you're not feeling well."

"No Hermione, I am NOT ill, okay?"

Hermione looked at Ginny suspiciously at her best girlfriend, while wondering what she was hiding from her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen that has made you worry like this? Did Harry do something? What happened? Did he brake up with you?"

Hermione asked sympathetically. Ginny glared at the older witch for having a thought that Harry would have dumped her and not the other way around.

"Okay, so he didn't brake up with you then did you break up with him?"

Ginny simply nodded and started to tear up.

"Ginny there's no need to cry over Harry."

"I'm not crying about Harry, we're still good friends and our relationship has been fading since the war was over; it's just that the Order was having a meeting about rounding up the escaped Death Eaters. And I heard them talking about their families and someone brought up the subject about how there is a missing Malfoy child. Twin no less to Draco Malfoy, and I heard something about being brought up away from magic until being brought to Hogwarts and then Dumbledore say something about how it was the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. Right away I knew it was you and now I know after further listening, that you are the girl they were talking about. You Mione are the missing Malfoy twin."

Ginny looked out of breath considering she said her little speech in less than 2 minutes and in only about 2-3 breaths. Hermione on the other hand stumbled back onto the bed, seemed to clear her head and started to storm out the bedroom door and down the stairs to where a group of unsuspecting adults were chatting about the Malfoy twin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2 What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley**

"Albus, you can't believe that Miss Granger is the Malfoy twin. She is unlike Mr. Malfoy in every way, they don't even look similar to each other!"

Said Minerva in a state of disbelief. She couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, her favorite student ever since she started teaching, was Draco Malfoy's twin sister.

"Yes Minerva, I believe that it is hard to understand and accept since they seem nothing alike; but have you ever heard of glamour charms when it comes to looks? And for being grown up without being known to the Wizarding World, a well-aimed 'obliviate'? The more I think about it, the more I realize how similar the two are. You must admit that they are quite similar."

Everyone in the room turned to Dumbledore and looked at him with such intensity that they didn't notice the curly haired girl bursting into the room.

"Albus they can't be siblings they -."

Started Flitwick, but was cut off by the raging teen girl screaming her head off.

* * *

"Bloody Hell! How can you NOT tell me that I'm Malfoy's damn twin? How can you forget to tell me in the almost eight years you've known me? How can it possibly slip your mind to not tell me? I think I have a right to know who my family is or isn't! It would have been nice to know that the people I've been living with my entire life is NOT my family, but the aristocrat, snobby, pureblood family that have hated my supposed 'kind' for years! It would have been nice to know before I started feeling something I shouldn't be."

And with that I crumbled to the floor, my throat hoarse from the yelling and crying that I had just released. The professors looked shocked, the Weasleys' even more shocked.

I left with my head bowed out of embarrassment and so that no one would see the rush of tears running down my face. I could hear that someone stood up from their chair behind me and stopped me at the door by running in front of me. I looked up only to see that it was Fred, the one person who I didn't want to see me like this.

"Hermione, what do you mean by feeling something you shouldn't? Don't tell me you have feelings for Malfoy. After all he is your brother."

Of course he had to ask me that one question.

"Of course I don't like Mal- Draco."

Now my cover's blown.

"Then whom do you feel something for?"

He tilted my head with his hand to look into his perfect blue eyes.

"You."

I said this in no more than a whisper so that only he could hear. He looked stunned, but then he started to gain the color back into his face- after it had drained from it when I said the one word that changed everything.

"Let's get you out of here and cleaned up shall we?"

And with that we quietly slipped out of the room with his hand tightening around my waist.

**Sorry that it has taken sooooooo long to update; but I was kind of having a dry spell with where I wanted the story to go. But I should be updating more frequently now though. NO promises or anything because I'm known to make promises and not keep them very well. Once again, sorry! ~omgitsSuzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3 What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley**

"Well, that was interesting. But, now I believe it's time for some tea. Yes, some tea would be very nice. Molly?"

"Y-y-yes of course Arthur. Will everyone be having some tea?"

A chorus of 'yes' and 'if you please' filled the room and rebounded into the ears of Molly Weasley. And with that she was off to make tea, but not quickly enough to hear one of her sons, George, ask a question that no one knew the answer to.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes Fred."

"You said you liked me, but what I want to know is why you like me. After all I'm just the prankster that never follows the rules. Who likes to pick on people for victims, I mean subjects, for my pranks, I'm like a older brother figure to you- at least I hope I am- and I'm the older brother of one of your best friends."

Hermione looked at me in a way that said 'you're extremely stupid'. I, being the Fred Weasley that I am had to do something extremely stupid and kiss her.

**Short I know, but I needed something to update with; it was this or nothing. You decide what's better. ~ omgitsSuzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4** **What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley**

Fred leaned into me and next thing I know, we were kissing. His hands were still on my waist, but the way he was kissing me told me that they weren't going to stay there for long.

"Mya."

That's something I've never been called before, but I kinda like it.

"Fred, we need to stop before this gets out of hand."

"But Mya."

Ughh. I definitely killed the mood.

"Fred, not stop forever, more like stop for the moment. It would be embarrassing if someone walked into the hall and saw us -."

And with that he put his lips against mine, and we were at it again. Not as rough or desperate, but gently, with a lot more passion.

* * *

Why as his twin do I always need to go and find him? Why can't others find him? They're capable too aren't they? Anyways I need to get the two of them wherever they may b-. What in Merlin's name?

"Fred."

What is going on there? He's snoging some random bird!

"Fred! I thought you liked Mione. And her you are snoging some random girl!"

I can't believe that he's my twin, how dare he do something like this!

"Ummm George, this is Hermione."

My jaw dropped. I could not believe what Hermione had turned into. A blonde, grey-brown eyes, and straight hair that went to her butt. Apparently, Fred didn't notice.

"Well, I should go. And Mione, Dumbledore wants to see you and talk to you about some stuff."

"Bye George."

And with that, I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5 What Happens When You're a Malfoy, but In LOVE With a Weasley**

"George, where is your brother and Hermione?"

"They're in the hallway, ummm, I can't tell you."

"Are they snogging?"

"If you must know, then yes."

"That's wonderful."

"Mum, how is that wonderful? Shouldn't you be saying that Fred shouldn't be talking advantage of her like this?"

"Please, they way they've been looking at each other, I'm surprised that they've lasted this long without snogging each other already."

"Ginny, stay out of the conversation."

"George dear, if they're happy together, leave them be."

"Alright."

* * *

"Fred. Fred, I really should be going to Dumbledore now to see what he wants."

"Please Mya. Let me kiss you once more before you go, otherwise I shall take you away and never let you leave."

"Alright. If you insist."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore. What did you want to see me about?"

"This Miss Malfoy."

"Hello sister."

"Draco."

**Short I know, and with no description, just dialogue . Sorry about that, but I had this idea where this chapter would be dialogue. Hope you enjoyed this really short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. ~omgitsSuzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERMIONE (POV)**

"Hello sister."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Please, Malfoy being kind? What kind of a joke is that? I wonder what he wants.

"Now sister, is that anyway to talk to your twin?" he said with a sarcastic smirk.

Ugghhh! Why doesn't he just tell me what he wants?

"I'll ask you once more; what do you want?"

He really knows how to piss me off.

"Just wanted to say hello to my twin, Alyssa."

"Great. Now I have a new name now too? Dumbledore, can't you pretend that I don't exist and let me stay here?"

Please let me stay here. I just got Fred; I don't want to leave him.

His eyes twinkled. Now Miss Malfoy, of course you're staying here. Why would you leave when Mr. Malfoy here is coming to stay as well?"

Mal-Draco. Draco is staying here too? Bloody hell; Ron will freak when he hears this.

"Where will you be staying Draco?"

He looked shocked when I said his name. I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk; which shocked him even more. I burst out laughing because of his face.

"Well. Where are you staying?"

"In the weas- the twins' old room."

"You do know that Fred and George are there as well for a little while."

"WHAT? I will not share a room with that filth. I-"

I cut him off with a very mean and cold glare.

"Well, here's the room you'll be staying at. Try not to contaminate it with your asshole-ness, okay?"

He really brings out the worst in me. Perfect, Fred's coming.

"Hey Mya what's wrong?"

"Her name isn't 'Mya', Weasley. It's-"

I cut him off again.

"Fred, it's okay that you call me Mya. I love that name; but my name is actually Alyssa."

He glanced between Mal- Draco and myself; then cheekily grinned at me. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare!

"Hey Weasley. What are you doing with my sister?"

And just as Draco finished, he swooped me up and kissed me with all his might.

"Love, I just wanted to let your brother know that he has no right to stop me from getting closer to you. Isn't that right Malfoy?"

He said that to Draco with such an evil grin, that it looked like he was going to shit his pants. And with that he started to walk away. But before he was out of range he said one thing to me.

"I would look in the mirror if I were you, Love. You don't look the same as before; but don't worry. I love you just the same."

After he said that he turned around and disappeared out of thin air. What did he mean that I looked different? I know I will look different, but how so? And did he say he LOVES me? Oh my Merlin! Gotta talk to Gin- but first, a date with my mirror.

"Oh my MERLIN!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mum. I'm sure, that Alyssa just looked in the mirror.

I look so different! My hair is in loopy to wavy curls, and not platinum blonde like I thought, but almost a reddish-blonde. My chest has gone from a 34B to a 32 double D. My legs have grown longer, and I'm not the '5'3' short person, but now the almost model height, '5'6' and a half. I look great! Oh wow! My eyes are so different; they are now hazel with gray and blue hues in them. No wonder George thought that Fred was snogging some random girl! I wonder what everybody will think of me now that I'm a…. I'm a…. Malfoy. I wonder what everybody will think. Was Fred just acting when he said that it didn't make any difference? What will I do if he was? I just got him… great, now I'm crying. Well gotta make myself look presentable before I go down stairs to everyone. Might as well get started now.

**And that's all folks! Sorry it's been a while, but I have been working on my other story. Go read it! It's a crossover of HP and LotR (a Hermione/Legolas love story). GO READ…. Please! ~omgitsSuzy**


	7. HELP ME FIND A STORY

Hello people of Fanfiction! I know that it has been a really long time since I have been on and updating, but there are really good reasons. Like the fact that I was at a hospital for a good amount of the year and was not allowed a computer; and stuff like that. What I'm here today is to ask that if you guys know what story I'm talking about. Here is what I remember:

I remember that Voldemort had won the war and everyone is dead except for Hermione and Luna. And they go back using a time turner or spell and they go back to the marauder era and they fall in love with Remus and Sirius. Also Hermione's eyes turn a blood red because she was thinking about their blood when they were taken back in time and Luna's hair turned a pure white because she was thinking about ?

That's all I really remember, but please, if you know where I can find this story. Or if you know what it's called, I would be really grateful. I have been searching for the past few days on the search section and harry potter section of the website and cannot find it. I think I'm looking in the wrong spot, but I cannot seem to find it, no matter where I look.

PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT! I will be extremely grateful!


End file.
